


Just Press F11

by ambidextrous_otter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Library Flirting, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Murphy Being an Asshole, Murphy is a Little Shit, Murphy is a Nerd, glasses Murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambidextrous_otter/pseuds/ambidextrous_otter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Murphy is most definitely not a nerd and no he doesn't want to help a ridiculously cute stranger with his computer problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Press F11

 

Here I was, just minding my own business at the library, doing homework, not bothering anybody when-

"Excuse me, can you help me with my laptop. I can't find the tabs?" 

_Not again._

People always seemed to think that because I was at the library, working on a laptop and wearing glasses, I could help them with their computer problems.

And sure, I'd made a few friends out of it, with the exception of that Raven chick who was complaining to me that she couldn't download her boyfriend's nudes, but that didn't mean I enjoyed being pestered by strangers.

Not glancing up from my screen, I began the rant every other idiot usually gets.

"Look, just because someone is on a computer and wearing glasses at the library does not mean that they're a nerd who knows how to fix your glitchy porno problems okay, in fact-"

I stopped when I looked up from my screen in frustration, only to be met with an incredibly taken aback and attractive face.

_Shit. I yelled at a hot guy._

"Jeez. I get it, I'll go."

The guy scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly before beginning to walk away.

I heaved a sigh, preparing myself for the shit show that was about to happen due to my inability to ignore hot people.

"Wait. If the screen has gotten so big you can't see any of your tabs or the X button, you must have accidentally pressed something. Just try pressing F11 and maybe that'll work."

He turned around in surprise, opting to take the seat across from me at the table, ignoring my eye roll.

I watched as he searched for the button, smiling up at me with triumph before dramatically pressing it. 

He then grinned sheepishly and I knew that my advice had worked.

"Just one button huh? And here I was ready to take it to the store."

I couldn't help but snort at that, this guy really was clueless.

"Well then you would've just wasted a lot of money for something simple. You would've made some minimum wage employee very happy." I mutter, cringing internally when I realize that you can hear everything said in the library, under the breath or not.

"Should I pay you then? Since you did the same thing the employee would've but saved me gas money?" He smirks and I can't help the blush creeping up my neck.

_Is he flirting with me?_

"If you think I'm flirting with you maybe I should take you on a date instead?" 

_Oh shit I said that aloud._

"Sooo about that date?" He looks a little nervous now and I can't help but smile a little.

"I don't even know your name." 

"Bellamy. And that wasn't a no." Now he's definitely flirting.

"Okay. Give me your phone... You do own a phone right?" 

He laughs before handing it over.

"I'm not that technologically deficient." 

I chuckle, typing my number in and handing it back to him.

"Murphy huh? You can expect a text from me soon." He winked before grabbing his laptop and walking away, definitely swinging his hips more than necessary.

 

 

 


End file.
